Mirror Mirror
by Deena VonTesch
Summary: Cassie is tired of being taken for granted. Changing who you see in the mirror is never an easy task. (MaddyXCassie) Rated M for sexual themes, drug use and violence
1. Smut in the Mirrors

**A/N: I got some super gay ideas while watching episode 4 and now this is happening.**

**I don't own Euphoria or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Cassie stood look out while Maddy and Fezco engaged in the age old practice of exchanging goods for money. A slightly muffled groan of satisfaction reached Cassie's ear and she stifled a gag. _Exchanging goods for **compensation**_ The blonde quickly shook the thought from her mind before it could wander to places she'd regret.

Instead Cassie wondered how Nate could actually believe Maddy was a virgin given her *ahem* experience and how Maddy could enjoy being with guys so much that she was willing to cheat so often and so brazenly. Maddy was so confident and never stopped until she got what she wanted no matter what. Cassie always envied Maddy's unabashed nature and the way she walked through life; as though the world had no choice but to accept her will. Cassie sighed, wishing she could somehow absorb even a tenth of the latina's fiery spirit.

_Every guy I've ever been with only wanted one thing._ Cassie mused quietly to herself _To fuck me and get it on camera. I get that men are pigs but can they at least switch it up once in a while?_! She snorted out a laugh _The sex wasn't even that good._ Her expression softened as an image of MCkay popped to the forefront of her mind unbidden. _Well sometimes the sex is alright. But even he doesn't value me as more than a sexual prize_ she thought as she remembered his earlier dismissal of their relationship.

Cassie frowned. _Why do I always fall for assholes. And why do I always give them what they want knowing how it will end._ Regardless of whether guys wanted her for their porn collection or as a trophy on their arm if they didn't care for who she was as a person she knew she shouldn't put up with it. _I'm through being a side character in my own life._ Cassie all but stomped her foot with the finality of that thought.

As the faint sound of rustling clothing reached her ears Cassie resolved to stop wasting her time on anyone who didn't truly care about her and to do whatever she wanted just like everyone else. _I'm going to go after my own happiness whatever that looks like._

Cassie turned just in time to see Maddy and Fezco emerging from behind the food stands. "You're welcome Fez." Maddy said over her shoulder as she reached Cassie, spinning the girl around and ushering her away, as she grabbed 2 water bottles from his stand.

"Ain't you supposed to say thank you?" Fez replied with his trademark drawl.

"Nope." Maddy said popping the 'p' for emphasis as she walked away not sparring him another glance.

Once Maddy stopped dragging her she all but pushed Cassie down onto a bench. Cassie looked her friend up and down raising an eyebrow at how not disheveled she looked.

"Fez is easy, Cas, five finger discount." Maddy winked as she made a very clear gesture with her hand at her crotch.

Cassie once again swallowed a faint disgust. "You could do so much better." she said.

"And I do, on the reg, with Nate. But he's got a stick up his ass right now - or at least wants one up there or something- and besides every guy is different! Why settle for just one when there's more to experience on offer?"

"Hmmm" Cassie hummed as she considered her friends words. She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Maddy's text notification.

As Maddy became absorbed in something on her phone Cassie's eyes caught the shadows playing her friends stomach and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander along the slender frame on display before her.

"I'd like to see what experiences you could offer." Slipped past her lips before she knew what she was saying. Cassie's eyes grew wide with horror and she was sure she nearly gave herself whiplash with how quickly her head snapped up to meet Maddy's gaze.

Maddy quirked an eyebrow at the abrupt statement and looked at Cassie unsure how to respond.

"I mean are we gonna take that Molly or what?" Cassie quickly recovered only breathing once a smile slid across Maddy's face.

"Girl you read my mind." The latina replied as she reached into the waist of her pants and pulled out a baggy with two capsule pills in it. "Here" she said handing over a water bottle and one pill. "Hydration is key." she said with a giggle before downing her own pill.

Cassie took the pause provided by an entire water bottle to think about what she had just said. _Where the hell did that come from?_ she wondered. _I decide to stop messing around with fuck boys and now I'm hitting on Maddy?_ She felt a rising panic _F__uck am I gay? _before she could get completely lost in the coming panic attack she heard Maddy clear her throat.

"You gonna take those drugs or just keep looking at 'em?" The latina ribbed before turning to seemingly study the carnival.

_No more thinking Cas._ she thought to herself _"ust feel it._ and she popped the pills.

Cassie downed the Molly with a large gulp of water and, as she opened her eyes, felt exhilaration shoot through her body at the look Maddy threw over her shoulder. Maddy tossed her head back, letting out a genuine laugh, and Cassie couldn't help but do the same as she quickly stood to follow her friend.

_My god._ Cassie thought _Has she always been this...captivating?_ Cassie's eyes raked along Maddy's form from behind as she followed along. Cassie's eyes settled on Maddy's perfect rear. She decided that, yes Maddy had always been captivating and, more importantly, Cassie had always been captivated by her.

Cassie was so caught up in Maddy that she didn't notice the girl had stopped moving and nearly bumped into her. Maddy's attention was thankfully, and unsurprisingly, elsewhere and Cassie sighed at the embarrassment she'd been saved.

"We'll head in here" Maddy commanded with a flick of her hair as she tossed out their drinks and headed into the Maze of Mirrors.

Cassie quickly followed behind as the giddy chemical rush of Molly began its rise through her system. She tried not to think about the tingle that ran down her spine at the tone of Maddy's words. Cassie remembered her earlier resolve. _"ust feel it_ and she allowed a small smile to slip onto her face at how pleasant the tingle had been.

Cassie stumbled as her eyes adjusted to the light change in the dimly lit Mirror Maze versus the bright carnival outside. She flailed somewhat and found her hand grasped in Maddy's. "This way." she whispered with a slight tug before allowing the limb to fall back to Cassie's side.

Cassie's hand burned in the most amazing way where she'd been grasped as they walked further into the Maze and the rest of her body felt cold in comparison. She studied her hand intently, though she made sure to keep an eye on Maddy lest she get lost, thinking about how pleasant it would be if she could find a way to spread this feeling through her body. She contained a moan at the thought.

They reached, what Cassie assumed was, the middle of the maze; a brightly lit circle of mirrors. She turned realizing she had no idea which way they'd come and did not care. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stretched marveling at the softness of it and the near complete lack of tension throughout her body. Cassie let out a squeal at how amazing she was starting to feel.

"Fuck that whole fucking family" Maddy spoke interrupting the silence.

"For real" Cassie sighed out as she continued to gaze at her reflection, stretching this way and that to see every angle. Every once in a while, her eyes would follow Maddy's reflection and she was content not to wonder why and simply revel in her friends very enticing choice of outfit.

"Cause right now, I'm looking at a thousand different versions of myself and not only do I look good I fucking feel good." Maddy nodded to herself in the mirror as though to prove her point.

Caassie turned to look at her friend "It's a bitch" she breathed out even as she thought _I bet fucking you would feel fucking good_

Maddy continued with no indication she'd heard Cassie speak "So if they've got something to say they should just say it to my fucking face, right?" Maddy almost growled out never looking away from her reflection.

"Or you could just sit on my fucking face." Cassie said before her eyes grew wide, head snapping up to look at Maddy.

"Right! Wait...what?" Maddy questioned as she fully turned to face her friend.

An unfamiliar surge of confidence overtook Cassie as she leveled her gaze with Maddy's. "That's what I want to do" Cassie said as she stepped closer before circling the other girl slowly. "I feel like this is a turning point," she whispered from behind leaning in close to Maddy's ear.

"Totally" Maddy gasped out as she briefly felt the press of Cassie's breasts on her back.

"We should just pick the hottest most confident, bad bitch versions of ourselves to be" Cassie continued "and fuck for the rest of the school year." She finished as she faced Maddy again meeting the latinas eyes with a confidence that was likely 85% drug induced.

"Yo." Maddy whispered as she broke eye contact in favor of watching Cassie run her tongue along her lips.

_Now or never _Cassie thought as her hands came to rest on Maddy's hips before moving forward to capture her in a kiss. The two moaned in unison as their lips met. Maddy's hands hesitantly came to tangle in blonde hair. Cassie smirked as she felt the latina run her fingers through repeatedly. She was no doubt caught up in the same softness that had captivated Cassie minutes before; softness that was swiftly forgotten as her tongue met Maddy's for the first time.

Cassie groaned at the feel of their tongues tangled together. She explored Maddy's mouth all the while reveling in the faint whimpering sighs the other girl was making. Cassie felt a dull and familiar feeling pulsing through her body radiating from her clit. She wrapped her hands around to take fistfulls of Maddy's mouth watering behind, giving it a firm squeeze, before pulling their body's more firmly together. Cassie took Maddy's bottom lip between her teeth nibbling and sucking before running her tongue along the bruised flesh.

Maddy's breath hitched. She gripped her hands tighter in Cassie's hair, rolling her hips forward against the taller blonde girl, seeking friction anyway she could. One of Cassie's hands found their way to Maddy's breast and began to knead and grope the soft warm flesh through her purple top. The action drew a constant stream of sensual sounds from Maddy's lips muffled only by Cassies.

Cassie tore her mouth away from Maddy's intent on tasting other parts of the latina but paused as she heard the faint sounds of giggling nearby. Glancing at their surroundings she remembered where they were and sighed. They were very close to, likely past, indecent exposure territory. Though it pained her to do so Cassie grasped Maddy's hips stilling their delicious movement against her own. "Mads" she said gently over the frustrated groan Maddy let out.

"Maddy." Cassie paused to kiss the pout on the other girls face. "Maddy as hot as this is. And this is so fucking hot. We need to find a better place. I don't think either of us wants to be arrested for indecent exposure." Cassie finished with a laugh to try to ease the tension that had seemed to envelop them as she spoke.

The silence that followed made Cassie wish she hadn't said anything at all. As the seconds ticked by she cleared her throat in an attempt to remove the rapidly forming lump there. The sound certainly got Maddy's attention causing her head to swiftly shoot up, as though she'd been startled from deep thought. The look of pure lust that met Cassie nearly made her gasp.

"Your place or mine." Maddy rasped out in a tone that positively dripped with possibility. Cassie knew that, if she hadn't been wet before, that question alone ruined her underwear for sure.

Quickly Cassie pulled Maddy into another intense, though short, kiss. "Mine" she barely replied and the latina was all but dragging her out of the carnival and into her car. Cassie hardly noticed the bird Maddy flipped Nate and his family or the hopeful smile on Daniels face as they passed by. All she saw was the perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around her own.

Fingers she was very eager to have wrapped around her bed sheets. At that thought Cassie felt her clit jump and turned to study Maddy in the driver's seat. As though she felt eyes on her Maddy quickly threw Cassie a smirk before turning her eyes back to the road. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Cassie replied coyly

"Oh yeah, anything you care to share with the rest of the class?" Maddy replied looking at the other girl and, this time, letting her gaze rake up Cassie's form meeting her eyes with a wink before turning back to the road.

"Why don't I just show you?" Cassie replied as they approached a stop light. Cassie unbuckled her seat belt before leaning over, laying kisses and nips at Maddy's neck, and reaching down slipping her hand into Maddy's tight purple pants.

Maddy let out a combination between moan and sigh at the contact letting her head fall to the side giving Cassie more room. Cassie had barely dipped her fingers into the latinas slick heat when a loud horn honk ripped through the air around them. Startled, the girls pulled quickly away from one another. "Fuck!" Maddy cursed and flipped a bird behind them as they sped off with Cassie giggling beside her.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. Like its not hard enough driving while turned on as fuck and high on molly. I thought we were trying not to fuck in pubic miss "this is hot but lets go somewhere better."" Maddy finished half mocking tone.

"Firstly that's not even what I said." Cassie began.

"Yes it is!" Maddy insisted with a laugh and an eye roll.

"Secondly," Cassie continued ignoring the latinas interruption. "don't blame me cuz it's not my fault you always look 100% fuckable every day and now I'm finally getting the chance. Excuse me for being eager!" Cassie replied only partially joking as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"You're just saying that because you're on drugs." Maddy whispered in a tone that was too small and broken for Cassie's liking.

"I might have the courage to say it cuz I'm on drugs but it's still true when I'm sober." Cassie replied lowly as they pulled into the driveway of her sleeping house. Cassie noted the blue flash of the TV in the living room; no doubt her mother had passed out on the couch again. Cassie sighed as she turned back to look at Maddy. "But that's a talk for tomorrow when we're sober." She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over grasping Maddy's chin to bring them face to face. "Right now we're both high on some really good shit and I'd love to fuck you're brains out before we peak. Okay?"

They held their gaze for a moment before Cassie pulled Maddy in for their third kiss. Unlike the first two this one was slow, while still passionate, the burn was more gentle and held a lasting promise.

As Cassie pulled away and met Maddy's eyes again she saw more of the confident latina she was used to shining through. Cassie knew how rare it was for the girl before her to really open up and she hoped that, come daylight, Maddy would still be willing to explore this conversation and whatever was between the two of them now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoy the ride. Leave a comment if you feel compelled either way I think you're swell.**


	2. Peak & Come Down

**A/N: I got some super gay ideas while watching episode 4 and now this is happening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Euphoria or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

The walk from the car to the door of the house was less frantic than their escape from the carnival though no less hurried. As they crossed the threshold and Cassie did her best to close the door quietly she found herself firmly turned around and pressed against it with a faint thump. The automatic shush was cut short by Maddy's lips covering her own for too short minutes before pulling Cassie down the familiar hallway to her own room.

Cassie kept her back to Maddy as she closed the bedroom door. Now that they had finally arrived she was starting to rethink her confidence in what she was about to do. Cassie was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Maddy standing right behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

With the faint touch Cassie's mind was decided for her. Whether it was the drugs, the tension or both Cassie nearly moaned at the sensation. It felt like her skin was buzzing with fire underneath and the only remedy was Maddy's touch.

Cassie quickly whipped around and captured Maddy in a rough kiss, their bodies slamming together was nearly audible with the force of her passion. As her tongue and teeth began a tortuous onslaught of Maddy's mouth Cassie began walking them purposefully towards the bed not stopping until Maddy was forced to sit on the edge.

Cassie swiftly removed her own top before climbing in the latinas lap to resume their fiery kiss. Maddy allowed her hands to grip at Cassie's ass as their tongues battle for dominance. Their bodies pressed together and the girls hissed at the delicious heat of skin on skin; however small the contact. As Maddy's hands gripped and scratched at Cassie's ass and lower back the blonde set a slow sensual pace to their kiss. She allowed her hands to play at the nape of Maddy's neck and smirked at the goosebumps she felt rising there.

After long minutes of kissing Cassie pulled away standing to remove her own skirt before kneeling in front of Maddy. Slowly Cassie let her hands trail up the latina's legs towards her hips. Grasping the other girls pants Cassie gently slid them off revealing the smooth tan skin underneath. Cassie discarded the garment behind her before moving forward, kissing at the insides of Maddy's thighs just above the knees. Maddy's breath caught, her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back onto her forearms allowing her legs to fall open wider. Cassie continued to lay gentle kisses along the other girls legs moving slowly upwards. She allowed her nose to press slightly into the crotch of Maddy's underwear as she lay a feather light kiss on the darker girls upper thigh.

Just then Cassie pulled back giggling at the frustrated and confused looked Maddy immediately gave her. The blonde sat up slightly and pulled the latina into a kiss. Cassie pressed forward laying atop Maddy on the bed.

Cassie made quick work of the poor excuse for a top the other girl was wearing and, for the first time, took Maddy's naked breast into her hand. Cassie rolled two dark peaked nipples between her fingers as she kneaded the soft flesh. The sensation causing the latina to arch forward and let out a whimper. Cassie pulled away from their kiss letting her teeth and tongue begin a slow exploration of Maddy's neck and collarbone careful not to leave any marks in any overly visible areas. Cassie let the moans and sighs emanating from the other girl be her compass as she mapped out the smooth caramel skin for several minutes.

Cassie returned to the latina's lips soon enough; silencing the small whimpers and cries she'd grown very fond of hearing. Her hands never stilled their ministrations and, now, she allowed one to dip southward to draw feather light patterns on the latinas tight stomach; every so often playing at the hem of the other girls underwear. For many long minutes the only sounds were their combined moans and sighs as they stoked the passionate flame between them driven ever higher by the chemicals running in their veins.

"Lay back" Cassie rasped as she pulled her mouth away from Maddy's.

Swiftly the two girls crawled together up the bed shedding their remaining clothing before settling together once again. Cassie lay gentle soft kisses along her friend's cheek and chin before capturing her mouth again in a slow deep kiss whilst slipping her thigh between two dark ones. Maddy moaned and began to grind down on the offered knee grateful for the delicious friction. "Fuck" the latina groaned out into their kiss as Cassie once again began to knead her naked breasts; the multiple sensations driving Maddy fast to new heights of arousal.

Cassie determined that she needed to taste the latina and took the opportunity to let her mouth wander once again. This time she spent only a short while at the other girls neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there, before dipping further to take a taut nipple into her mouth.

Maddy's hands found themselves once again tangled in Cassie's hair as the blonde's mouth and hands played her expertly. As Cassie rolled and sucked at one nipple she allowed one hand to mimic the actions on the other. Cassie switched to give the same attention to Maddy's other breast leaving her hands to wander freely the latinas form.

Soon Maddy arched further into Cassie as the blonde scraped her nails down, lightly scratching at her toned stomach, toward the latinas dripping sex.

As Cassie's fingers slipped through Maddy's hot lips she gasped. Cassie had never felt a more inviting sensation than the slick heat that greeted her now. As she pressed upwards, in search of her friends clit, she was swiftly rewarded with a loud moan as her fingers slipped across their prize. Cassie smirked as she rolled the small nub below her finger gently with only the slightest pressure eliciting a shiver from the body below her. She kept up her teasing touch only pressing harder every so often when she slid her finger up along the clitoral hood.

Eventually Maddy's whimpers, sighs and moans gave way to a frustrated groan."Please" She gasped out sounding close to tears as she rolled her hips forward trying, in vain, to increase the pressure on her aching sex. "Cas please just fuck me I need to get off so bad."

Cassie raised her head from where she'd been leaving a, particularly impressive, hickey on the Latinas hip and felt her breath catch as she took in the scene before her. The moonlight coming in through her window perfectly illuminated the vision.

Cassie often thought Maddy looked amazing but nothing compared to the sight of the latina writhing naked below her; hair mussed, kiss swollen lips parted and panting with a light sheen of sweat sparkling along her skin. Most breathtaking of all was the open look adorning the darker girls face. Cassie felt her heart swell with the depth of longing and passion in Maddy's nearly black eyes.

The blonde crept slowly up the other girls body to capture her lips in a searing kiss while allowing her fingers to dip lower circling Maddy's entrance lightly. Cassie tangled one hand roughly in Maddy's hair before letting two fingers of the other slam into the latina.

Maddy moaned deeply as her hips began to buck in time with the quick rhythm Cassie's fingers set. Cassie could feel the shivers running through the other girls body and knew she was close. She allowed her thumb to begin roughly circling Maddy's clit, finally providing the friction the other girl desired.

"Oh fuck yes Cassie right there." The latina ripped her mouth away losing herself in everything Cassie had to offer with no care for who heard. "God Cas you're so good. I'm so close."

Cassie used her thigh as leverage to create more pressure and suddenly Maddy was coming undone before her. The other girl whimpered and rode out her orgasm clinging to Cassie as though to a lifeline. Cassie continued gently thrusting her fingers until Maddy grasped at her wrist. Though Cassie did her best to pull out softly Maddy still moaned at the sensation as a small semi orgasm rushed through her.

"Sorry" the blonde blushed misinterpreting the sound for discomfort as she went to move off the other girl. Maddy merely shook her head attempting to regain her breath and held Cassie still in the position above her. After a moment the latina flipped their positions, thoroughly surprising Cassie who thought Maddy might've fallen asleep, dipping down to pull Cassie into a long hot kiss before pulling away to lay kisses along her neck. "Your turn" she sensually whispered into Cassie's ear before taking the lobe into her hot mouth.

The next morning Cassie awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of contentment and satisfaction. In addition she also felt the pounding headache of extreme dehydration as well as the very familiar dopamine deficit that follow a good night of being high on Molly. Despite the chemical imbalance and cranial exhaustion _I feel amazing! _was the first thought that popped into her mind.

Cassie stretched, keeping her eyes closed, and shivered in delight at the weightless feeling in her sore limbs. She giggled as she vaguely remembered the reasons, other than drug abuse, that she was so sore. She threw her arms out searching for the warm body she'd shared her bed with last night. When her hands met cold air she finally opened her eyes.

"Maddy?" she called out as she sat up and cast her eyes about the room. With no sign of the other girl Cassie felt tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes. "Mads?" she tried again ignoring the broken tone that had begun to creep into her voice.

Cassie walked down the hall to find the bathroom empty and felt her heartbreak. She breathed out a shaky sigh before returning to her room to burrow under the covers.

The hours Cassie spent crying that morning only served to worsen her headache. The pain, physical and emotional, coupled with the effects of her Molly hangover drover her back into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke again her mouth was beyond dry and it was just getting dark outside and she marveled at how different she felt from when she'd first awakened that morning. _The higher you climb the harder you fall._ The blonde thought to herself as she slowly pulled herself out of bed in search of water and aspirin.

Cassie stood in the bathroom sipping at her second glass of water. Contemplating how her activities last night would affect her come Mondays return to school. _I guess the first thing to figure out is am I gay. That's the first thing people will ask and that will determine how everything goes._ Cassie looked hard at herself in the mirror. _Does one drug induced hookup make me a lesbian? This is too much to have to figure out in one weekend!_ She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. _I know I liked last night, that's for sure._ _And now that I'm being honest with myself I have noticed Maddy before. It was amazing to watch her drag Nate around school like the towering muscular boy was nothing more than a puppy. His devotion and gratitude for her company apparent in his every gift and action._ Cassie realized with a start that she sometimes followed the latina in the exact same way. _Okay so I might not know for sure if I'm gay or not but I'm definitely attracted to Maddy. I'll leave it at bicurious for now._

Cassie let her mind wander back to the night before and felt her stomach clench pleasantly at the hazy memory. The details of her first (and only) night with a woman were pretty fuzzy but one thing Cassie knew she would never forget is the way Maddy looked as she came and how amazing it felt to be the one getting her there. _Make that bi-very-curious. _

Existential sexuality crisis momentarily averted Cassie made her way down to the kitchen as her stomach made its hunger known.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence!" Came the shrill voice of Cassie's mother, Suze, as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Cassie grunted back with an eye roll.

"Sweetheart it is so far from morning you're almost correct. You almost slept an entire day away." Suze replied with all her drunken sarcastic wisdom. "You have the look of heartbreak on your face. Was that that Mckay boy I heard sneaking out this morning? I told you Cass you need to be careful men are animals." Her mother finished with a large gulp of her wine as a far away look crept into her eyes.

Cassie felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach at the mention of McKay and the reminder of her betrayal only hours beforehand. _Oh god. What have I done?_ Cassie felt tears stinging at her eyes again and she let out a small whimper.

"Baby what's wrong?" came Suze's slightly slurred voice. "Did that boy do something to hurt you? Is that why he snuck out so early because so help m-"

"Mom no stop! It wasn't McKay." Cassie shouted holding back tears.

"What? Cassie I don't understand. Who did I hear leaving this morning?" If Cassie's world wasn't falling apart she might find her mother's drunken confusion amusing.

Cassie let out a shuddering sigh "That was Maddy." she replied gritting her teeth at the painful thump of her heart.

"I'm really not following here Cassie. What's got you so upset?" Her mother looked as though she were enjoying some marvelous soap opera.

"Mom I just. I did something and I don't know if Maddy or McKay will forgive me." Cassie stared down at her feet contemplating how unique it was that she'd managed to wreck to relationships in one night.

"Oh honey." Her mother cooed reaching out to caress Cassie's cheek, "They'd be absolute fools not to." Cassie leaned into the comfort of her mother's touch but she wasn't so reassured by her words.

_You don't know what I did_ she thought as she felt herself pulled into a motherly hug.

"If you're really sorry then just resolve not to do it again and be better than you were yesterday. If Maddy is a true friend she'll understand that everyone makes mistakes. If McKay really loves you he'll do the same. Now go take a nice hot bubble bath and I'll order a pizza. Hmm?" With a final squeeze Suze pushed Cassie towards the stairs.

"Okay, thanks Mom." Cassie said softly before making her way upstairs.

"Any time baby." Suze replied grabbing the phone and sipping her wine. "I need a refill"

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: I got some super gay ideas while watching episode 4 and now this is happening.**

**This chapter has a Trigger Warning for Domestic Violence and ****Narcissistic**** Abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Euphoria or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

The first thing to greet Maddy when she woke Saturday morning was Cassie's sleeping face contentedly snuggled into the pillow they were sharing. Maddy felt warm and contend in the lingering post-coital bliss of the night before. The adorable view before her caused a fond smile to appear on Maddy's face. The latina giggled as she watched a stray lock of blonde hair tickle at Cassie's nose causing the other girl to snort in her sleep. She gently moved the errant lock before it could wake the sleeping girl.

_I can't believe what happened last night. Never in a million years could I have guessed Cassie was into girls. Then again maybe this is just as much a surprise for her as it is for me. People do wild things when they're intoxicated. Not hard to imagine that was her first time; she seemed really nervous at certain moments. Still, something about it was different and I'm sure I've never orgasmed like that before in my life. _Maddy shivered slightly as she remembered the way Cassie had touched her body. _God what the fuck is happening. This was not anywhere near being in my plan. After everything I have going on and the stuff with Nate I really can't be getting...distracted. _

Maddy was broken from her train of thought as Cassie rolled away mumbling about pony rides. Maddy stifled a laugh as she moved to spoon the other girl instantly missing the feel of their bodies pressed together. _I wonder what this will mean for us and our friendship? I wonder if this meant anything to her. Did it mean anything to __**me**__? I know she and McKay were fighting at the carnival last night and I have zero idea where I stand with Nate. _Maddy closed her eyes, pressing her face into Cassie's hair, and breathed in and out deeply for several moments. _I really need to talk to Nate before I think any further about this thing with Cassie. If there even is anything between me and Cassie. _

At the sound of her phones text notification Maddy's eyes popped open and she gently disentangled herself from the bed. She searched their discarded clothing on the floor for her phone.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed before covering her mouth and looking swiftly to the bed for any sign she'd woken Cassie.

The other girl stirred slightly tossing an arm out to connect with Maddy's recently vacated pillow. Cassie snuggled into the material with a light sigh before stilling again in her sleep.

Maddy relaxed before opening her phone to see several missed calls and a new message from Nate. _Speak of the devil_ she thought as she opened his missive.

"_**We need to talk**_

_** Meet me at our spot." -Nate**_

Maddy looked again to the sight of Cassie sleeping and was surprised by the strong urge to rejoin the other girl. For a second she entertained the thought of ignoring Nate and pursuing these new feelings with Cassie. The feeling was swiftly replaced obligation; _What about my pageant career and what would my parents say? _She felt tears prick at her eyes. _I could never explain this to Mami and Papi. If there is a chance to figure things out with Nate I need to try. Cassie and McKay will get back together again anyways I'm sure. This was just a drug induced mistake._ Maddy sent off her reply before finding her clothes and exiting Cassie's home as quietly as possible.

40 minutes and a quick shower at her house found Maddy stood opposite Nate in an abandoned playground. It had always been their safe haven to get away from the constant prying eyes of their popularity. It was where Nate asked if she'd give him her 'virginity' and where she'd tearily agreed. It was where they had make up sex after their first fight. It's where they could always come to be openly and honestly themselves with one another.

This particular morning any trace of those happy memories were gone. Maddy was unable to read NAtes face and she felt a sinking feeling that she should've stayed in bed as he approached her.

"Morning baby." Nate greeted with a smile that did not meet his eyes. "I hope you're not still mad about last night?" He reached out for her and she took his hand like she always did.

"No I'm not mad Nate. It just hurt me when you cal-" She wasn't able to finish her statement as Nate pulled her into a hard kiss.

"I'm glad you're not angry with me. I promise I'll do better." He said as they pulled away. So what did you get into last night? I was looking for you all over after the carnival. I thought we had plans?" He finished with a pout as he looked down at her.

"Yeah sorry about that. Something came up." Maddy replied nervously. _If he only knew how many times I came last night._ Maddy smiled at her internal joke.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Nate's tone had turned hard. "Where did you go last night?" His grip on her arms tightened slightly.

"No I just, I just had some thing I needed to take care of. What's with the third degree?" Maddy's usual no bullshit tone shone through. _I don't know what he thinks happened last night but he needs to check his tone._

"I just want to know what my fucking girlfriend was doing while she was supposed ot be with em last night. What were you doing that you couldn't answer your fucking phone?" The look in Nates eyes was dark as though he dared her to lie to him.

"I uh-I…" Maddy had never seen Nate so angry and wasn't sure how to calm him down. She was sure she couldn't say _"Oh I just went over to Cassies so she could fuck me better than anyone ever has."_ The choice was made for her as Nate spoke again.

"Haha Holy shit. You fucking slut!" Nate laughed again. "You fucking slut you hooked up with some other guy last night!?" He nearly yelled in her face.

Finally an accusation Maddy would work with.

"What other guy?! I was with Cassie all night?!" Maddy matched his intensity immediately. "Who the fuck are you calling me a slut? I'm tired of you always accusing me of bullshit!" She tried to push him away but his grip on her arms only tightened.

"Oh yeah well then why the fuck couldn't you hit me back last night? What was so important with Cassie you'd completely blow me off." He shook her slightly punctuating each of his questions. "Tell me who this other guy is!"

"Babe stop! I'm telling you there is no other guy!" Maddy felt sweat beading on her neck at Nate increasing aggression towards her. "I swear I was with Cassie all night!"

"Oh bullshit! Cassie my ass! I can see the fucking hickey on your nec-" Nate stopped abruptly and his face showed realization. "Holy fuck."

Maddy felt her stomach drop at his next words.

"The rumors about the mirror maze are true? You're a fucking dyke!?" His grip hardened causing Maddy to cry out.

"Babe. You're hurting me." She whimpered, though it seemed to have no effect on the boy before her.

"You think I'm a fucking joke?" He yelled shaking her once again.

"What!? No I-" Maddy was cut off by the sting of Nates palm across her face.

"Last night people were talking about two chicks hooking up in the mirror maze." As he spoke he began walking Maddy backwards through the playground "They said one of them was definitely Cassie and they said one of 'em looked really hot in some purple outfit. I didn't think much of it." Nate chuckled and cast Maddy a crooked unhinged smile. "But ahhhh remind me again. Weren't You dressed like a _FUCKING WHORE_ in _GOD DAMN PURPLE_ last night? And haven't you been telling me over, and over that you spent all night with Cassie?" Maddy had never seen Nate so frantic before.

"TelI me I'm wrong Maddy. Please babe please lie to me and tell me, to my face that I am wrong! really don't think I'm wrong here babe!" Nate shoved Maddy backwards into a tree. She'd scarcely recovered her breath when he slapped her again. "Well? What do you have to say _Baby_?"

Maddy could taste the blood from her split lip and she was wary of doing or saying anything that might further upset him. Figuring that he was unlikely to do her more harm she took a chance.

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to react when I find freaking homo shit on my boyfriends phone!?" She yelled partially to be sure he heard her but more so to release some of her anxiety at the situation she was in.

Too late Maddy realized she'd said the wrong thing as she felt her back pressed forcefully into the trees trunk and Nate's hand found its way around her throat.

"The _fuck_ did you just say to me?" Nate asked his voice dark.

Maddy coughed finding it hard to speak with his hand cutting off most of her air supply. "I was *cough* I was in your phone the other day and I saw all those dick pics. *cough* I guess I was just shocked to find out my boyfriend prefers coc-"

Maddy was once again slammed into the tree and she winced as she felt the bite of several splinters piercing her skin.

"That fuckin mouth is gonna get you in trouble some day. It's really not nice to lie about people." Nate whispered into her ear as he slowly tightened his grip. "How many people, besides Cassie have you told?" He asked looking into her eyes once again. He relaxed his grip and Maddy gasped for air

"No one. I didn't even tell Cassie." she said between breaths which were swiftly knocked out of her as Nates fist connected with her stomach.

"I told you not to lie to me." He replied holding her up as she wheezed against the pain spreading through her abdomen.

"Look at me." he instructed her at the same time grabbing her face to give her no choice.

"If I ever see you with that dyke bitch again they won't ever find her body. And I swear to god if you breathe a word of this, any of this, to anyone I promise this will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you." He gently wiped the tears that had begun to fall from Maddy's eyes as he spoke. "Shhhh it's okay Baby." He cooed softly. "Don't worry. I'm gonna fix this. I know how much you care about what people think so we'll be sure to squash these nasty rumors when we get back to school. Do you trust me babe?"

Maddy nodded swiftly knowing the answer he wanted and scared of what he might do next.

"Good. Now do exactly as I say and we will fix this mess you've made." Nate pulled Maddy into a bruising kiss, ignoring the pained whimper as he bit down hard on her already injured lip.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R & R please and thank you**


	4. Step by Step

**A/N: Picking up like 10 minutes after the last chapter.**

**Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence, ****Narcissistic**** Abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Euphoria or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

"The first thing we need to handle is the rumors at school about the carnival. If you hadn't made me hit you we could've done some dumb romantic stunt in the halls. Unfortunately you had to go running your mouth to that slut Cassie, about things you're too stupid to even comprehend, and now you look like hell." Nate scoffed giving her a disgusted look across the center console.

Maddy shifted slightly under his gaze uncomfortable in the confines of the truck with the volatile young man. She stilled her movement at the feel of the cuts along her back catching at the fabric of her shirt. _Though it is nice not being manhandled against a tree._ She thought darkly as she waited for Nate to speak again.

"I can take care of the who and the why of your suddenly shit looks. All you have to do is sell the story. Think you can handle that?" He asked derisively.

"I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about Nate." Maddy replied tiredly with a sigh. _I just want to go home and pretend this weekend never happened. _Maddy wisely chose to keep that thought to herself.

"Hello!" Nate knocked on her forehead several times like a door. "Are you listening to me? I have a plan in the works you just have to not fuck it up." He rolled his eyes and spoke slowly the entire time as though to a toddler. "We'll tell them Tyler fucked you up and he'll take the fall-"

"Who the fuck is tyler" Maddy asked, interrupting Nate, and earning a backhand slap.

"Don't ever interrupt me again." Nate leveled her with a glare that made her blood run cold. "Tyler," He began anew. "Is the guy you fucked in my pool humiliating me in front of everyone you stupid slut. You can't even keep track of who you're whoring around with!" Nate barked a laugh full of malice.

"Why would he accept blame for something he didn't do?" Maddy asked flinching in expectation of another slap.

Nate laughed again. "He won't have a choice." He replied with a dark chuckle. "I'll take care of all that. You just be ready for your part come Monday morning."

"You haven't told me what the fuck you want me to do yet!" Maddy couldn't help the frustration that seeped into her tone at his evasive and confusing explanations.

"Watch your fucking tone. Don't make me hit you again." Nate threatened and Maddy deflated immediately. "All you have to do is play the damsel in distress. I'll be your knight in shining armor riding in to save the day." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does that even mean?" Maddy asked quietly.

"Jesus fucking Christ Maddy have you always been this stupid? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Nate rolled his eyes and gripped at the steering wheel. "Cry, act scared and hurt, pretty much just play up the whole pathetic thing you have going on right now and I'll do the rest!"

"Fine." Maddy huffed crossing her arms. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, get out of my car." He sneered at her.

Maddy rolled her eyes and hopped out slamming the door just as Nate peeled out of the lot.

Making her way back to her car she prayed to anyone listening that she be allowed one last relaxing Sunday before everything went to shit on Monday.

Maddy's prayer was somewhat answered as she spent the majority of Sunday in her room without any interruption from the outside world. At one point Nate did text her to further elaborate on the 'finer details' of his plan but otherwise she was able to relax as much as possible given the circumstances. Before Maddy knew it Sunday had passed and Monday morning was creeping towards daylight.

Maddy awoke to a feeling of calm which she owed entirely to the dream she'd been having. She kept her eyes closed reveling in the feel of Cassie's hands on her body that lingered in the periphery of her mind. She sighed as she pushed her body into a stretch. She cried out and her eyes opened as pain shot through her abdomen and back at the strain. "Fuck!" she hissed as she became reacquainted with the several painful areas along her body courtesy of her recent encounter with Nate.

Maddy bit the inside of her cheek as she reached down to the edge of her sleep tank gently rolling it up to see the extent of her bruises. She felt her eyes begin to prick with tears at the sight of her usually tan skin marred with a large bruise along her stomach and the left side of her abdomen. Taking a deep breath Maddy slowly sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Glancing across the room to the clock above her door she groaned at the time. _I would wake up a few minutes before my alarm on the worst day ever. Might as well survey what kind of damage I'm working with today. _She thought as she gently padded across the room into her ensuite bathroom and flipped on the light.

Looking in the mirror she felt more tears welling in her eyes. She took in the blurry tear distorted image of her bruised arms and neck, tilting her head back she saw the full extent of Nates fingerprints on her skin. Gripping the edge of the sink she kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she took in a shaky breath. When she finally allowed her eyes to fall back to the mirror and meet her own gaze she could no longer hold back. She cried as she took in the scratches along her cheekbone from Nates slaps. She watched as her tears ran down her nose, across her split lip, to finally drip into the sink from her bruised chin. For several long minutes Maddy cried silently into her reflection's gaze. If it weren't for the faint buzzing of her phone's alarm she might have stayed there forever.

Still sniffling and wiping at her tears Maddy returned to her bedroom, shutting off her alarm she noticed a text from Nate.

"_**Dress warm. **_

_**Don't even think of wearing any makeup."-Nate**_

Replacing the phone on her nightstand she entered her closet to choose the perfect outfit. Normally Maddy would consult her schedule, the weather and her most fashionable friend to make this monumental daily decision. She would certainly never let her boyfriend dictate her fashion choices.

Maddy sighed. _I'd kill for this to be a normal Monday._ She thought as she surveyed her clothes. _Cassie probably wouldn't give me the time of day much less fashion advice after I bailed on her. If I knew Nate would go all Chris Brown on me I would've at least left her a note! Now I can't even talk to her without putting both of us in danger. _Maddy shivered some as she remembered the cold look in Nate's eyes as he threatened her in the park. _This stupid plan better work...what the fuck does he mean dress warm?! _There was really no room for error so she reached for a blue turtleneck and thick hoodie the combination of which would be plenty warm. She blindly grabbed at a black skirt before tossing the bundle on the bed and heading back into the bathroom to shower.

An hour later and Maddy was sat, hair dry and body dressed, in front of her makeup vanity. The girl sighed at the image illuminated by the high quality lights surrounding the professional salon mirror before her. Maddy had always loved makeup. She felt like anything was possible with the right face and makeup gave her the power to have any face she wanted. More than anything she wanted to reach out and finish her morning routine and use her power to put on the face of a girl who wasn't beaten. A loud horn honking outside broke Maddy from her thoughts, signaling the arrival of Nate and her ride to school. She angrily shut off the lights and turned away as she felt her tears begin anew. _Ugh Fuck this crying shit!_ She internally raged as she grabbed her backpack and donned a pair of black sunglasses before heading out to meet him.

As Maddy opened the door and took her place beside Nate in the truck she felt his hand immediately find its usual place on her thigh. As they pulled away from her house he squeezed slightly and allowed his thumb to run back and forth along her skin in a motion that Maddy had often enjoyed as a loving comfort. Now his hand felt rough, heavy and uncomfortably warm on her skin. She felt her body tense as he pushed his hand up higher, fingers splaying past her skirt slightly to her inner thigh. She was surprised at the pit in her stomach as the motion normally excited her. Maddy stared down at his hand on her leg and remembered days before when another hand had caressed her thigh. She sighed at the memory.

"Everything is taken care of so long as you do your part." Nate's voice broke Maddy from her thoughts. "You're outfit is weird as fuck by the way. You look like the unabomber." He kept his eyes on the road but Maddy could blatantly hear the ridicule in his voice and knew it was reflected in his gaze. She kept her mouth shut wary of saying the wrong thing. "Do everything you can to make them believe that Tyler did this. Do you understand?"

Maddy nodded in response and quickly felt her head snap to the side as the back of Nate's hand connected with her face. "Fucking answer me!" He yelled finally taking his eyes off the road to glare at her.

"Yes I understand." Maddy whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Good. Why can't you just act right. You keep making me hit you and I hate you for it." Nate all but spat at her as they pulled into the school lot.

Finding a spot Nate quickly hopped down with his backpack before rounding the car swiftly to open Maddy's door.

"Stick to the plan." He stated as he looked into her eyes and took her hand.

For anyone looking on Nate would appear the picture of a concerned and caring boyfriend. Maddy Could see the menacing gleam in his eyes and, as he helped her down from the truck, he squeezed her hand. Maddy knew it wasn't his full grip strength but she still felt something in her hand pop and stifled a whimper as tears sprung into her eyes. "Don't fuck this up" He stated as he released her hand and reached up to stroke her face; frowning when she flinched away.

_Fuck this fucking plan._ Maddy thought as Nate pulled her close under his arm and loudly slammed the passenger side door of his truck.

"C'mon babe," he shouted angrily "No way he's getting away with this! I'm taking you to the principal. He can help." Maddy allowed Nate to steer her into the building, towards the office, keeping her head down to hide her tears and bruises from surrounding eyes.

A few minutes later Nate was pushing Maddy down into one of the waiting chairs outside the principal's office. Nate crouched before her and grasped her hands. "I'll be right back" he said laying a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading into the office.

Maddy sat staring at her hands, confused by the sudden gentility, until she noticed a group of students looking on from the corner of her eye. She could plainly see the curiosity in their eyes and remembered that Nate was putting on a show._ "I can take care of the who and the why of your suddenly shit looks. All you have to do is sell the story. Think you can handle that?" _Nate's words echoed in her head and she realized what he wanted her to do.

Maddy took a deep breath and bit her lip then squeezed the same hand Nate had earlier immediately springing tears into her eyes. She sniffled loudly before lifting her head tilting it up as though to stop from crying. Her sunglasses and lack of makeup did little to hide the damage to her once pristine face. She clearly heard the gasp that emanated from her audience as they took in her bruises and cuts highlighted by the sparkle of her tears.

Maddy allowed a whimper to pass her lips as she discreetly pressed one of her hands into the bruise on her abdomen. The shooting pain spurred her tears on. Dropping her head and burying her tear soaked cheeks in her hands she felt her shoulder shaking with the force of her tears. She heard the scrape of chairs on tile and knew she'd done her job. By first period there would be 100 rumors flying about their performance in the parking lot and now in the office. Maddy continued to cry for several long minutes unable to stem the tide of emotion that she'd amassed since Friday night. _I guess I haven't cried enough today. _She thought sarcastically as she sniffled and wiped at her cheeks finally regaining her composure some.

Just then the principals door opened and Nate emerged face serious. "Hey babe come on in. He wants to talk to you." He gave her little choice as he placed a hand under her arm hauling her up and more or less tossing her into the office, following close behind.

"Miss Perez good morning. How are you?" The principal asked. She could see the way his brow furrowed as he took in her unseasonable attire and the damage on her face. "Mr. Jacobs tells me you have something you'd like to discuss with me?" He questioned gently.

Maddy felt her palms begin to sweat and glanced at Nate from behind her glasses. She briefly entertained the notion of telling the truth. _Nate can't do anything with the principal right here. If I just come out with everything maybe he could really help me. _As though sensing her thoughts, Nate subtly shook his head and she saw his gaze harden. "..._they won't ever find her body. And I swear to god if you breathe a word of this, any of this, to anyone I promise this will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you."_ She heard his threat as clear as though he were saying it to her now. _No I have to do this at least for Cassie. I'll be damned if he ever lays a hand on her. _Maddy took a deep breath and locked eyes with the principal through her glasses.

"Principal Hayes I'll tell you the same thing I told my overprotective boyfriend. I'm fine. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Maddy could feel Nate's confused gaze on the side of her face but ignored him. _You want me to sell the story I'm selling it my way._ She thought as she continued her performance. "I was practicing some cheer moves over the weekend and missed my landing. It happens." Maddy did her best to keep her voice steady to not betray how much she'd been crying that morning. "Nate's just being overprotective and jealous. I'm sorry we wasted your time. We should really get going if we are going to make it to class on time!"

"But I-" Principal Hayes was unable to finish his thought as Maddy grabbed Nate's hand and led the shocked boy from the office.

When they were halfway down the hall Nate pushed her into an empty classroom forcefully. As Maddy stumbled to regain her footing Nate began pacing the length of the room. "What the fuck was that Maddy?! I told you to stick to the plan!" He whisper yelled; conscious of the students slowly filling the halls as the first bell approached. "You were supposed to tell Hayes that Tyler assaulted you!"

"You wanted me to sell your stupid fairy tale and that's what I'm doing!" Maddy shot back. "I'm the most popular girl in school _babe_ and I wouldn't be caught dead running to the principal OR being assaulted by some trash like Tyler. I'm playing up the shame factor." Maddy saw the wheels turning in Nates head as he took in her improvisation and the smile that slowly crept across his face left her wholly unsettled.

"That's actually perfect. Good thinking babe." Maddy was skeptical of his sickly sweet tone. "This actually makes the next phase work much better. Just don't take your jacket off for anything. Okay?" Nates' question came out as more of a demand and Maddy knew she once again had no choice.

"What exactly is the next phase?" Maddy asked

"Don't worry about it." Nate replied as he opened the classroom door ushering her out once again under his arm. "Just don't take your jacket off and make sure you're in your intro to calc class on time." With that he gave a kiss to the top of her head before walking off to his first class.

"The fuck? How did I not know I was dating a fucking psycho?" She whispered to herself as the first warning bell sounded. Maddy joined the stream of nearly late students and made her way to the upper left wing of the school. As she climbed the last leg of stairs she felt a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. _Fuck it's hot up here_. She thought as she made her way down the hall entering her class just as the late bell sounded.

* * *

**A/N: And things are moving along.**

**R & R please and thank you!**


	5. Rose Manure Snake Oil Cure

_**A/N: Woah it's been a little while. Here is a chapter and you can expect the next one soonish.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Euphoria or it's characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**_

* * *

Maddy's text tone made her pause as she walked down the hall towards her class. Fishing the device from her bag quickly she read the new message.

_**~Hey meet me in the 3fl b room?~Kat**_

_Well I'm already late as it is, may as well._ Maddy thought with a shrug sending a reply before changing course towards the bathroom.

"Hey Kat, whats up?" Maddy asked as she entered the bathroom to find it empty save for her pale friend.

"What's up yourself? The carnival was wild and I just wanted to check how yo-What happened to your face?!" Kats voice took on an unnaturally high pitch as Maddy removed her sunglasses and hood.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to say anything to anyone." Maddy gave Kat her best pleading wounded doe eyes, smirking internally, as the other girl fell for the act and knowing Kat wouldn't be able to resist sharing the juicy gossip that was forthcoming.

"Yeah girl of course. Cross my heart." Kat replied eager to her the story of what caused the bruising along her friend's skin.

15 minutes later found a smirking Maddy walking into her first period class.

"Ah yes, nice of you to join us Maddy" The teacher stated dryly. "What, pray tell, was so important it made you nearly 20 minutes late for my class?" She asked without a hint of interest.

"I was speaking with principal Hayes. I apologize for not bringing a note. I was halfway up the stairway when I realized I didn't get one from the front desk." She used her most innocent voice. "I can go back or if you like we can head to the office after class to verify my story?" She offered wiping at the sweat that had begun to bead on her forehead.

"No that won't be necessary." The teacher dismissed the offer easily. "Just see that it doesn't happen again. Now grab your seat and try to make the most of the remaining 30 minutes."

"Thank you" Maddy said sweetly before sitting in her seat tugging at her sweater collar to dispel some of her body heat. _Fuck its so damn hot up here what the hell!?_ She wondered as she did her best to pay attention to the class.

30 long heated minutes later the bell rang signaling the students to change classes. As Maddy's peers rushed out into the hallway to savor the fleeting minutes of freedom she remained seated.

"Maddy? Don't you have a class to get to?" The teacher questioned rising from her desk to approach the unmoving teen. "Don't tell me you fell asleep in addition to being late." She chuckled, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "Maddy?" she questioned all the playfulness in her voice quickly bleeding into alarm as the girl remained unresponsive. "Maddy!?"

An hour Later Maddy found herself, once again, in Principal Hayes' office sipping an orange gatorade through a straw. "I'm fine." She insisted. "Why is everyone like so dramatic?"

"Obviously," Principal Hayes began. "You've been through a lot this weekend."

Maddy scoffed, rolling her eyes, as she took a sip of her gatorade.

"But my real concern is the bruising on your neck." He finished ignoring her antics and using all the gentility he could muster.

"There is no bruising on my neck." She replied

"Well...the paramedics saw it." The principal replied slight frustration and disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yeah well they're lying." Maddy threw back leveling him with a bore glare.

"Madeline look." he sighed. "I understand you may be afraid to talk about how you got hurt. Look I want you to know that it is not your faul-"

"I'm trying to find a really respectful way to say this," She interrupted. "But um this doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, Madeline. You're 17 years old. If I suspect that you're being abused I am mandated by law to report it." He paused to let her digest that information and what would be in her near future. "Was it someone you know?" he questioned gently. "Is this what Nate wanted to talk about this morning?" he asked.

"I don't want to have this conversation." Maddy said, crossing her arms and looking around the room, intent on ignoring the Principal until he let her leave. She jumped slightly as a loud knock rang at the door.

"Madeline, please." he implored her. "I'm only trying to help. The police have already been notified along with your parents and, as he seems to be involved, Mr. Jacobs parents as well. This is happening and it would be wise for you to cooperate." Maddy remained stoic and unaffected by his heartfelt words and Principal Hayes sighed as he rose to usher in the several individuals waiting outside the door.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's chapter 5! I know it was fairly short but it's a necessary stepping stone. Also wanted to mention, for anyone confused by me mentioning it a few chapters ago, Maddy is still doing beauty ****pageants**** in this universe.**_

_**R & R please and thank you!**_


	6. Rumors & Secret Hypocrisy

**A/N: I hadn't realized how long I'd gone without updating this story. I wholly apologize and hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Shout out**** to the guest reviewer who accurately predicted that we'd be hearing from Cassie in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Euphoria or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

* * *

Monday morning found Cassie in no better mood than she'd had over the weekend. _I should've just fucking called her._ Cassie thought sullenly as she shuffled through the halls of the school barely aware of the other students around her. It was a miracle she was dressed and made it to school on time given how little thought she had to spare for anything besides her latina best friend. She'd thought of almost nothing else all weekend, despite many efforts to distract herself, but hadn't heard or seen the Latina since they fell asleep together Friday night.

_How many times has Maddy told me that she wouldn't give any guy the time of day to call him first? Why would I think it might be different because we're both girls?_ Cassie groaned in frustration as she took her seat in class just before the first bell. _Why is this all so confusing!? If I knew sleeping with Maddy would be this infuriating I never would've done it._ She knew it was a lie even before she felt the familiar and pleasant warmth in her lower belly that appeared any time she thought of the night they'd shared.

Cassie closed her eyes, clenching her thighs together against the pleasant rhythmic throb of arousal in her groin, and took several deep breaths. Opening her eyes again after a moment she attempted to focus on the lesson at hand.

All of Cassie's morning classes saw a similar struggle to keep her attention. For all her best efforts Cassie's mind wouldn't stop conjuring images of her beautiful friend and questions of just how irreparable she'd ruined their relationship. By the time lunch came around Cassie was both relieved and concerned to find Maddy was not among her friends at their usual table. _Wow she must really hate me._ Cassie felt the last vestiges of hope to salvage their friendship melt away as she grabbed her lunch and headed for her friends.

Cassie sat absentmindedly stirring her lunch and doing her best not to look as miserable as she felt. _Not a single word from Maddy all weekend. I must've really freaked her out. God what if she feels like I took advantage of her on drugs? I thought she wanted to but...no she was the one who drove and she never told me to stop..FUCK This really sucks_.

A loud commotion in the hallway broke Cassie from her troubled thoughts. She raised her eyes in time to catch a glimpse of Nate and Maddy wrapped in each other's arms surrounded by their parents, police officers and a few faculty members rushing past.

"What's all that about?" She asked, interrupting whatever conversation had been going on around her. Rue, Kat and Jules stared at her in disbelief.

"Rumor is Maddy was assaulted this weekend." Jules shrugged and Cassie felt her blood run cold. "Some girls in my morning class were talking about it."

Rue nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I heard Maddy's face is jacked up." Cassie felt her dread melt into confusion as Rue spoke. "Like, you know she never goes out without makeup so they must've really jacked up her shit if people are noticing and commenting on her looks." The tan teen cleared her throat shifting uncomfortably under Cassie's disbelieving glare.

"Details, details." Kat said, getting the table's attention. "I've got the big picture straight from the horse's mouth. Maddy was drugged the night of the party, you know, the one where she cheated on Nate in the pool?" She paused at the horrified gasps of her friends. "I know right? And that guy, Tyler, has been blackmailing Maddy ever since. He made her meet up with him this weekend and things got physical." Kat took a bite of her lunch offering her audience a moment to digest her words. A sober, heavy silence hung over the table as she chewed. Swallowing she continued. "I would guess they are heading to the police station to take Nate and Maddy's statement."

"So Rue and Jules are telling the truth? This...this Tyler guy assaulted Maddy? But when, how?" Cassie had a million thoughts running through her mind and struggled to choose which questions to ask. _Is this whys he didn't reach out to me at all this weekend?_ Cassie wondered briefly.

"Sometime between the carnival and today? I heard some kids saying Maddy left in a hurry after the Chili thing, maybe she was rushing to meet Tyler?" Kat reasoned.

_That's not possible she was with me on Friday night._ Cassie thought. _ None of this is making any sense. Maddy told me she wasn't even that drunk when she hooked up with Tyler._

"But then I'm not surprised you didn't hear this morning's love triangle news. What with your own headline zooming along the gossip tree." Kat said, interrupting Cassie's thoughts and giving the blonde a pointed look.

"What are you talking about?" Rue questioned looking between her two friends.

"Well I…" Cassie paused gathering her thoughts for a moment. She threw a pleading look at Kat hoping the other girl might provide an opening to what she was about to reveal.

"Well you two must've heard some talk, in between the juicy Maddy news, of some happenings in the carnival mirror maze?" Kat asked, understanding Cassie's timid request for aid.

"Oh yeah!" Rue snapped her fingers. "I heard some chicks were about an inch from going full porno in there. Sad I missed it." She sighed in disappointment

"Mmm Rue remind me to talk to you about the co-opting of lesbian sexuality in this heavily voyeuristic porn saturated culture of ours." Jules stated shaking her head at a confused looking Rue.

"Say what now?" Rue replied, looking at her blonde friend and scratching at her unruly curls. "Whatever. Anyways what does that have to do with Cas?" Rue questioned turning her attention back to the pair across from her.

"Well there's been some speculation as to who one of the girls was." Kat began. "But surely you heard that the 'hot blonde' in the pair was none other than our own Cassie here?" Kat motioned at the blushing blonde beside her.

"No fucking way?!"

"Bullshit!" Jules and Rue both yelled at once, eyes going wide as they took in the serious look on Kat's face and Cassie's obvious embarrassment.

A tense silence fell over the table for long minutes until Cassie sighed. "Fine go ahead. I know there are a million questions you're just dying to ask me." She rolled her eyes at the looks of relief on her friends' faces.

"So, Cas since when do you like girls?" Rue began.

"It's ummm a developing situation." Cassie responded cryptically.

"Are you still into guys?" Jules asked tentatively, all too familiar with the perils of 'coming out' and intent on respecting her friends emotions.

"Yes." Cassie replied confidently. "I think so? I mean it's different...I think I do but I'm learning a lot about myself and I…" She sighed shoulders sagging slightly under the weight of her sexual identity crisis.

Jules reached across the table grasping Cassie's hand to offer a gentle squeeze. Cassie offered a small genuine smile in return as the other Blonde sat back into her seat.

"Who was the other girl?" Kat asked the question she knew was on every student's mind.

Cassie froze at the question. _Maddy's already going through a lot right now. I don't know what's happening between us but she's still my best friend. I won't out her._ Confident in her decision Cassie made eye contact with each of her friends noting their rapt attention. _Sorry to disappoint _She thought. "She'd prefer for me not to say. She's not out yet and it's not my place to push her."

Rue immediately expressed her discontent with a whining noise that turned to a pained yelp as Jules clearly kicked her under the table.

"That's fine Cassie. We understand everyone should be allowed to come out in their own time." Jules said, offering a sympathetic and understanding smile with her words.

"I admire your chivalry though it is a pity. Juicy exclusive gossip like that could really take you places." Kat said as she speared a few leaves of salad on her fork and brought them to her mouth.

"Are you still with McKay?" Jules asked gently though she may as well have reached out and slapped her from the look on Cassie's face.

"I-uh-I haven't...I haven't told him yet." Cassie forced out avoiding the judgmental stares she knew she deserved. _I'm a cheater._ Her shoulders slumped further under the weight of her betrayal.

"Everybody makes mistakes Cas. You're only human." Rue spoke wisely and Cassie lifted her head to find Jules and Kat nodding along. "Trust me, just own up and do better in the future. It actually works." Rue said ending with an adoring look towards Jules.

Cassie's smile didn't quite reach her eyes but she was grateful for her friends' support. Tuning out once again she focused on eating as much of her lunch as she could stomach given the pit of anxiety that now rested low in her belly.

The bell signaling the end of lunch drew Cassie out of her thoughts. Gathering her belongings and tossing her tray quickly she gave a parting wave to her friends before heading for her afternoon classes.

Cassie's heart leapt into her throat as she was dragged into an open classroom by rough hands. Her squeak of protest was quickly silenced by familiar lips on hers. She did her best to push his body away but his grip was firm. His mouth moved against her stilled one sloppily before finally pulling away.

"Mmfuck if you weren't so hot I'd be pissed about you standing me up on Friday." came a satisfied voice.

"Daniel what the fuck!" She slapped at his chest. "You scared the hell out of me don't do that!"

Daniel chuckled before leaning down quickly to steal another kiss to be met with slightly less resistance. "Sorry sorry I just wanted some time alone with you. I think that's fair given y'know you stood me up this weekend." He gave her a pointed look thumbs stroking lightly at her arms still in his grip.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I just- I had a lot going on but I've done a lot of thinking and realized some things recently and-" Cassie couldn't finish her sentence as Daniel began chuckling.

"Look if you're gonna start talking about your feelings or whatever I've got a test I need to get to." Daniel motioned with his head towards the door. "We both know why I brought you in here Cassie." He wiggled his eyebrows allowing his thumbs to drift in towards her chest barley grazing the sides of her breast.

Cassie sighed and took a step back out of his now loosened grip. "Look Daniel I think you're a really nice guy…" She trailed off wrapping her hands around herself. "But I'm with McKay and-"

Daniel scoffed, crossing his own arms. "That didn't seem to be a problem before." he all but spat his previously gentle tone now replaced by irritation.

"And it's not fair to him!" Cassie finished raising her voice against his anger. " We can't do this anymore Daniel. I'm sorry." Cassie gritted her teeth against the hypocrisy of her current words and her thoughts and actions over the past weekend. _I really need to talk to McKay._

"Yeah whatever, this was a waste of my time." Daniel said, tone laced with disgust as he made for the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Hopefully this wets your whistle for a while as I work on the next chapters. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you feel inclined. I appreciate feedback of any kind.**_

_Public Service Announcement:** I usually try to keep a schedule of updating monthly. (Lol 'usually' like I haven't only been doing this for a yearish) but I'm writing this story with only a rough outline as a challenge to myself so its a bit harder to ****guarantee**** chapters on a set schedule. I'm not anticipating updates being more than 2 months in between but, if I ever do go longer than that rest assured, I will NEVER abandon a story without saying something and unless ABSOLUTELY necessary.**_


End file.
